Coeur aimant
by liberty dark
Summary: Une nouvelle histoire qui se situe à partir de l'épisode 3x15...Donc risque de spoilers ! Regina sent son cœur brûler d'une nouvelle flamme... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ressent ? S'ouvrira-t-elle enfin au bonheur ? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)
1. Chapitre 1

_**Passé.**_

_**Absurde. C'était le bon mot pour décrire son comportement. Pourquoi avait-elle fait demi-tour ? Au plus profond d'elle-même, son cœur noirci par toute la haine accumulée, avait battu d'un amour nouveau. Lorsqu'elle avait ressentie autre chose que de la colère, Régina s'était sentie, comme déboussolée. Perturbée, elle avait eu l'impression d'oublier ce pourquoi elle était devenue la méchante Reine. D'oublier tout ce qui faisait sa vie. C'est donc morte de peur, qu'elle s'était enfuie. Laissant une voie respirant le bonheur, derrière elle. Pour toujours. **_

_Présent._

Assise, Régina regardait les différents couples qui se trouvaient devant elle. Tous s'étaient pour la plupart trouvés. Killian et Emma par exemple. Le beau pirate torturé par la mort de son premier amour, et la Sauveuse renfermée sur elle-même, fermant son cœur à n'importe quels sentiments. Ces deux-là, étaient gauches l'un envers l'autre. Cependant malgré leurs gestes timides, leurs yeux parlaient d'eux-mêmes. Ils brillaient d'un amour nouveau, sincère. Ils scintillaient d'éternelles promesses, l'amour pur émanant d'eux. Elle détourna le regard en grimaçant légèrement. Et il tomba sur le couple qui l'exaspérait sûrement le plus. Car en effet, il lui faisait trop penser à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Mary Margaret et David. Elle avait passé une trêve avec celle-ci, certes mais elle ne cessait de lui en vouloir malgré ça. L'Amour, les définissait par excellence. Se trouver, se perdre, se retrouver, se reperdre… Un amour qui, malgré les épreuves de la vie, perdure. Elle secoua la tête et observa Rumplestilskin en compagnie de Belle. Un père détruit par la mort de son fils mais soutenu depuis toujours, par celle qui le fait devenir un homme. Un homme possédant un cœur. Amèrement, Regina se dit qu'ils iraient très loin. Hâte de quitter cet endroit, elle but d'une traite son fond de café, salua tout le monde et sortit du café. Elle respira à pleins poumons, l'air frais qui lui mordait les joues les rendant rouges. La ville semblait d'apparence, paisible. Mais en réalité, la ville entière vivait dans la crainte et redoutait une autre attaque des singes volants ou bien d'une force qui semblait bien plus maléfique...

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, ou peu de gens connaissait l'existence. Elle s'affala dans son fauteuil et soupira. Elle constata tristement, que seule la présence d'Henry dans sa vie, quoiqu'en ce moment, elle n'en fasse plus réellement partie, lui apportait quelque chose. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de faire des similitudes entre sa vie dans le royaume enchanté et à Storybrook. Malheureusement, il n'y avait guère de différences. La solitude était très certainement sa meilleure amie, dans les deux mondes. Des coups distincts à la porte, la fit sursauter, la sortant de ses tristes pensées. Très peu de personnes connaissant, son bureau elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup de magie, celle-ci laissant apparaître Emma. La surprise se peigna sur son visage mais Regina la dissipa rapidement en reprenant un masque froid.

-« Que viens-tu faire ici ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Emma s'avança un peu, semblant être gênée. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre.

-« Je venais voir, comment tu allais. Chez Granny, tu ne me semblais pas très bien. »

Malgré tout, Regina fut touchée et lui rétorqua, tout en s'autorisant à sourire :

-« Merci Emma, mais tout va bien, je suis fatiguée. Tout simplement. »

Emma hocha la tête et s'apprête à partir. Mais avant de fermer la porte, elle se retourne et lui dit :

-« Je sais quand les gens me mentent, rappelle toi. Et là, tu me mens Regina. Sache que je ne suis pas ton ennemie. »

Et la porte se referma sur ses mots. Regina émue, se leva à son tour et prit son manteau. Elle éteignit les lumières et s'en alla. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas exactement où elle allait. Et Regina ne reprit conscience qu'en rentrant dans quelqu'un. Elle claqua de la langue agacée.

-« Veuillez accepter mes plus plates excuses votre majesté ! »

Cette voix. Provenant de la seule personne qu'elle aurait souhaitée ne pas croiser aujourd'hui.

-« Je les accepte. Au revoir Robin. »

Regina se décala et voulut poursuivre son chemin, ne voulant pas s'attarder près de cet homme qui depuis quelques temps, la rendait toute chose.

-« Attendez ! »

-« Ce n'est pas vrai… » Murmura Regina dans ses dents mais en s'arrêtant tout de même.

Elle lui fit face, prit une grande inspiration tout en se trouvant totalement stupide, de se comporter de cette manière. Régina se força à sourire et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.

-« Vous me devez un verre, vous ne vous en rappelez pas ? » Lui rappela-t-il, en lui offrant un sourire éclatant.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de se sentir fondre à la vue de son sourire.

-« Un autre jour certainement »

Elle tourna les talons et marcha le plus rapidement possible, s'éloignant petit à petit de l'homme qui ne la laissait pas insensible.

-« A bientôt Regina. »

A l'entente de son prénom, Regina se figea. Elle continua néanmoins son chemin tout en tentant désespérément de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Robin la suivit du regard, un sourire tendre se dessinant petit à petit sur son visage.

*Quelle femme* pensa-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il se retourna et rentra chez Granny's rejoindre son meilleur ami Killian Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre ! :) A partir de celui-ci mon imagination ainsi que des éléments de la série se mélangeront certainement. Excusez-moi pour les erreurs s'il y en a :/ ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et un bon après-midi ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

-« Tu ne trouves pas ça inquiétant que rien ne se soit encore passé ? » Demande Mary Margaret à Emma, légèrement inquiète.

Emma épuisée releva la tête. Elle revenait de l'enterrement de Neal et avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. De plus elle devait retourner chez Granny's. Elle vint néanmoins s'asseoir près de sa mère.

-« Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire seulement, il est vrai que ce n'est pas normal. »

Emma n'attendait qu'une seule chose. C'était que Zelena réapparaisse pour lui faire payer cher ce qu'elle avait fait à Neal. Ses sentiments de vengeance ainsi que sa colère avait dû transparaître sur son visage car sa mère lui prit les mains, dans un geste de réconfort.

-« On le vengera comme il se doit Emma… » Lui dit-elle dans un ton qui se voulait rassurant, n'étant pas dans sa nature d'être violente, elle pouvait imaginer aisément ce que pouvait ressentir Emma.

Emma lui fit un sourire qui avait plus l'apparence d'une grimace et se dégagea pas réellement à l'aise encore avec les contacts physiques avec ses parents. Elle se leva ensuite.

-« Où tu vas ? » Se renseigna Mary Margaret légèrement blessée, celle-ci ayant remarquée le geste de recul de la part de sa fille.

-« Je vais rejoindre David chez Granny's, il voulait me voir pour un plan de secours. »

-« Je t'accompagne alors » Fit Mary Margaret.

Emma essaie expliquer grimace et Lui:

- "Tu ..."

Elle avait à peine commencée que sa mère la supplia du regard de la laisser l'emmener. David s'inquiétant énormément pour la sécurité de l'enfant lui faisait faire le minimum de chose. Mary Margaret n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être si peu active s'était vite sentie étouffée, mais pour le bien de son enfant elle était tout de même restée à la maison le plus possible. Après avoir regardée Mary Margaret, elle soupira et lui fit un signe de tête.

Une fois dehors, les deux femmes se secouèrent dans l'espoir de se réchauffer un peu, le froid étant au rendez-vous. Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'établissement et croisèrent sur la route, Régina et Robin, qui semblaient proches. Mary Margaret fronça les sourcils en souriant légèrement. Elle regarda Emma qui haussa les épaules. Ils entrèrent tous les quatre après s'être salués. Emma partie se placer d'instinct près de Hook qui sourit tendrement en la regardant. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et Emma reporta son attention vers Mary Margaret qui tentait de raisonner David quant à sa mise à l'écart. Elle vit Henry qui était seul et semblait perdu. Elle regarda Hook et soupira.

-« Peut-être que je peux aller lui parler ? »

Emma le dévisagea légèrement surprise avant de lui demander :

-« A propos de quoi ? »

Elle renchérit :

-« Un cuir assouplissant et de l'eye-liner ? »

Les yeux de Killian se voilèrent d'un voile avant de disparaître.

-« J'ai connu Bae lorsqu'il était enfant. »

Emma se sentit un peu coupable et sembla plus conciliante. Killian reprit :

-« Peut-être qu'Henry voudrait savoir comment était son père, quand il avait son âge. »

Emma le fixa.

-Tu ferais ça ? »

Heureux de voir qu'Emma semblait compter sur lui, le soulagement se peignit sur son visage.

-« Oui. Cela pourrait l'aider à faire le deuil. »

Emma le regarda droit dans les yeux et inquiète, pour Henry mais également pour Killian lui recommanda d'être prudent, Zelena étant toujours dehors. Un regard passa entre eux avant qu'il lui promette de l'être. Emma le remercia en le regardant tendrement.

Pendant ce temps-là, Regina était accoudée au bar et regardait Robin. Quand elle fut tirée de ses pensées par Clochette. Celle-ci se planta devant elle :

-« Il a un tatouage de lion ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

-« Oui, en effet, merci de me le faire remarquer, je l'ai vue hier. » Répondit Regina.

-« Mais tu ne me l'as pas dit ! » lui dit Clochette sur un ton de reproche.

-« J'ai d'autres choses à faire que parler garçons. » Rétorqua Regina.

Robin arriva avec deux verres en main, leur en proposant un. Regina refusa souhaitant mettre fin à leur discussion. Elle fit tout de même les présentations. Elle jeta un œil sur le verre que Robin avait posé à son intention :

-« je ne bois pas la journée. »

-« Peut-être un de ces soirs alors ? » Et sur ces mots, il s'en alla.

Clochette le regarda s'éloigner et se tourna aussitôt vers son amie, afin de lui faire la morale.

-« N'as-tu donc rien appris de la dernière fois ? Si tu avais été plus réceptive quant à ton bonheur, à ce qu'il pouvait t'offrir, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas eu une vie si… »

Regina l'incita par le regard à aller plus loin.

-« Si quoi ? Comment ma vie a été ? » Demanda Regina amèrement.

Clochette lui adressa un regard rempli de tristesse et s'en alla.

Au milieu de discussions, le carillon de la porte retentit, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

-« Bonjour tout le monde, ai-je manqué les discours ? » Dit une voix faussement triste.

Tout le monde se figea et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Zelena.

-« Dois-je en faire un ? Étant donné que c'est de ma faute. » Continua-t-elle avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Emma allait s'élancer mais Mary Margaret l'en empêcha. Regina se plaça en position de défense tandis que Robin se mettait devant elle. Elle le regarda surprise mais reporta bien vite son attention vers la Sorcière de l'Ouest. Killian, fit de même avec Emma. Tandis que David portait la main sur le ventre de Mary Margaret. Zelena sourit méchamment.

-« Oh mais je ne veux pas le bébé…Du moins…Pas maintenant. » susurra-t-elle.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce en regardant chacun d'entre eux. Son regard s'arrêta sur Regina. Robin esquissa un mouvement, mais Regina intervint et le poussa sans ménagement. Mary Margaret fut surprise de son geste. Son geste pouvait paraître aux yeux de certain comme un geste venant d'une personne qui ne se préoccupait pas de son prochain…Seulement, elle n'en avait pas l'impression.

-« Pourquoi es-tu ici alors ? » S'enquit Regina.

Zelena se tourna lentement vers elle.

-« Maintenant que ma couverture est grillée je peux rendre enfin visite à ma petite sœur. »

Regina ricana avant de demander :

-« De qui parlez-vous ? »

Les yeux gris bleutés se plantèrent dans ceux de son interlocutrice.

-« Mais de toi bien sûr, Regina. »

Les gens se regardaient entre eux, interloqués. Des murmures se soulevaient dans la pièce.

-« Je suis une enfant unique.» dit Regina n'y croyant pas.

- "Esprits Cora T'as royaume."

Regina se figea.

-« Pourquoi devrais-je croire un mot de ce que tu me dis ? »

Zelena lui fit un sourire froid.

-« Mais tu ne dois pas y croire, cela fait beaucoup à avaler. C'est donc pour cela que je viens t'apporter un cadeau. Mon cadeau… c'est ce jour. Ce triste jour. Tu en as besoin afin de creuser ton passé. Ainsi que d'y croire. Ensuite rejoins-moi sur la place ce soir, au coucher du soleil. »

-« Et après quoi ? » demanda Regina sur un ton de défi.

-« Je te détruirais. » Cette phrase prononcée, était une promesse remplie de haine à l'état pure qui fit frissonner plusieurs personnes dans la salle.

Zelena se retourna soulevant la dague du ténébreux bien en vue de tout le monde.

-« Je veux voir tout le monde ce soir, afin que chacun d'entre vous puisse voir La Méchante Reine perdre. »

Robin s'apprêta à dégainer mais Regina d'un simple regard l'en empêcha.

-« Je ne perds jamais Zelena. »

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Un rire glacial, dénué de tout sentiment.

-« Moi non plus. A ce soir… sœurette. »

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller quand elle remarqua Robin. Zelena le jugea d'un regard appréciateur avant de sortir non sans avoir regarder sa sœur.

Robin se tourna violemment vers Regina, l'air inquiet. Elle regardait dans le vide en proie à de multiples sentiments. Pourquoi elle n'était pas au courant de l'existence de sa soi-disant sœur. De plus quel était ce regard adressé à Robin ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi préoccupée par Robin ? La Reine secoua la tête et s'en prêter attention aux appels venant d'Emma, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à ce que ses poumons la fasse souffrir. Elle s'effondra à moitié sur le trottoir. Elle prit la décision d'aller dans son caveau. Elle était en train de retourner sens-dessous de tout, quand elle entendit une voix, celle de Mary Margaret l'appeler. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention venant de trouver une lettre de sa mère Cora. La lettre… Elle l'a relue et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-« Tu es sûre que Cora n'a pas piégée ses affaires ? Ce serait mauvais pour le bébé une nouvelle malédiction. » Demanda Mary Margaret.

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Regina, Mary Margaret se pencha vers elle.

-« Regina ? Tout va bien ? »

Emma arriva, annonçant que les rues étaient surveillées, dans le cas où le combat aurait lieu.

-« Tu as trouvée quelque chose ? » demanda Emma.

-« Zelena est ma sœur. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fourra la lettre dans sa poche et s'en alla rapidement dépassant les deux femmes qui avaient l'air préoccupées.

Avant de les quitter, elle leur rappela d'un ton sec :

-« C'est mon combat, pas le vôtre, je veux que personne ne soit blessé. Donc personne n'intervient. »

Et Regina disparue.


	3. Chapter 3

Pour cette soirée je vous poste un petit chapitre. Bonne lecture et bonne soirée ! :) Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très certainement demain ou sinon ça sera lundi soir ! :)

PS: Je m'excuse pour les petites répétitions ou bien les fautes que j'ai pu commettre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**

Emma et Mary Margaret étaient toutes les deux inquiètes. Regina avait l'air bouleversée lorsqu'elle était partie.

-« Qu'y avait-il sur la lettre à ton avis ? » Interrogea Emma.

Mary Margaret sans quitter la sortie des yeux, haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, elles se décidèrent à quitter les lieux.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la forêt Regina était assisse sur une branche d'arbre. Elle ne cessait de relire les mots qui avaient été marqués sur la feuille. Des mots qui longtemps l'avaient aidée. Dans ces moments les plus sombres, elle ressortait la lettre et y trouver un soutien. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que ce n'était pas d'elle-même dont sa mère parlait. Mais plutôt de Zelena. Soudain, elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Elle se figea et se releva d'un bond, prête à attaquer.

-« On se calme votre majesté ! » Tonna une voix.

Regina fit de suite disparaître la boule de magie qui était apparue entre ses mains, lorsqu'elle reconnue la voix.

-« Vous m'avez fait peur Robin. » N'étant pas d'humeur à engager la discussion, elle se rassit dos à l'homme. Mais celui-ci vint néanmoins s'asseoir près d'elle. Leur proximité aurait pu la troublée, si elle n'était pas aussi mal.

-« Que dit la lettre ? »

Regina sourit.

-« Les nouvelles vont vite apparemment. »

-« Celle-là ? » demanda-t-il. »

Regina regarda surprise, la lettre que Robin avait dans la main. Il arborait un sourire victorieux ce qui la fit tout de même sourire légèrement.

-« J'étais voleur. » Dit-il comme dans l'espoir de se justifier.

La Reine, haussa les épaules.

-« Je peux la lire ? »

Regina ne regarda même pas son interlocuteur.

-« Je ne vous en empêche pas. »

Robin haussa les sourcils, intrigué. Il ouvrit la lettre et en lut le contenu. Une fois sa lecture finie, il releva les yeux et observa Regina. Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vide. Étant aussi proche, il parvenait à voir que les beaux yeux noisette de Regina, s'étaient embués. Il replia lentement la lettre et la remit doucement dans la poche de Regina. Ensuite, il resta assis près d'elle.

-« Je pensais qu'à travers ses mots… »

Elle s'arrêta, en proie à une grande émotion. Robin saisit sa main tremblante dans la sienne. Regina plongea ses yeux dans les siens, quelque peu surprise par son geste. Néanmoins elle continua son récit, sentant un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Elle respira un bon coup et continua son récit.

-« Je pensais que c'était moi…Que j'étais la seule. »

Il y avait tant de douleur et de souffrance dans le ton de sa voix, que Robin en eu le cœur serré. Il lui pressa la main dans l'intention de lui remonter le moral ou bien de lui signifier qu'il était là pour elle. Geste qui sembla marcher car elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. Un sourire adressé avec sincérité.

-« Je gagne toujours. » murmura-t-elle en dégageant sa main. Elle se releva et fixa Robin.

-« Mais pas ce soir. »

Elle lui sourit avec tendresse et disparue dans un nuage de fumée.

Le soir arriva rapidement. Tout le monde était présent, l'effervescence étant à son comble, il était dur d'avoir le calme. Pourtant David ne perdait pas espoir, d'obtenir un moment de silence. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il vit apparaître sa fille Emma et sa femme Mary Margaret. Il se dirigea vers les deux femmes.

-« Où est Regina ? »

-« On pensait qu'elle était déjà là avec toi. » Répondit Emma, tout en s'inquiétant légèrement pour la jeune femme. A travers la foule elle tentait de repérer deux personnes. Regina et un certain pirate répondant au nom de Killian. Finalement ce fut lui qui la trouva. Il lui prit le bras pour lui signaler sa présence. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent.

-« J'ai déposé Henry chez toi, il était épuisé. »

-« Merci beaucoup Killian. »

Ils se noyèrent dans le regard de l'autre, oubliant presque tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit se fit entendre, les rappelant brutalement à l'ordre.

Une voix chantante résonna dans la rue sombre. Emma regarda l'horloge et ne voyant toujours pas Regina, s'avança vers la nouvelle arrivante.

- "Stalk.

Celle-ci sourit. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, mettant en valeur ses formes féminines, semblant la rendre encore plus dangereuse.

-« Ravie que tu te souviennes de moi mon chou, mais… tu ne m'intéresse pas. » susurra-t-elle.

Son regard se fit haineux, son sourire s'effaça.

-« Où est Regina ? » demanda-t-elle.

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle leva le bras et on vit, à la lumière du lampadaire, ce qu'elle avait dans les mains. C'était la dague du ténébreux. D'ailleurs quelques instants plus tard, la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Rumplestilskin. Il s'avança, l'air penaud. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Belle qui avait les joues sillonnées de larmes.

-« Si dans… cinq minutes, Regina n'est pas présente… Je lâche le Ténébreux. »

Ses yeux parcoururent la foule entière avant de se poser sur Belle.

-« Et peu importe, sur qui il se précipitera en premier. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle éclata d'un rire sadique lorsqu'elle vit, les deux amoureux échanger un regard rempli d'un désespoir et de tristesse. Elle se délectait de la souffrance d'autrui. Les coups de 19h la firent reprendre ses esprits.

-« Une lâche… » dit-elle.

Emma se précipita en avant.

-« Je serais donc ton adversaire. »

Zelena la jugea de haut en bas puis dans un sourire mesquin, leva le bras. Ce simple geste fit voler Emma. Killian se précipita, inquiet. Quand il vit qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de bien, il voulut se précipiter mais Emma le retint ne lui souhaitant pas ce qu'elle venait de subir. Hook, entoura Emma de ses bras protecteurs et foudroya la Sorcière de l'Ouest.

-« Tu retouches encore une seule fois ces habitants, je te tue. »

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Régina toute de noir vêtue. Des pointes de rouge, venait sublimer son costume. Elle commença à s'avancer dans l'allée. Arrivée devant Emma, elle lui lança un regard légèrement inquiet. L'interpellée la rassura d'un signe de tête.

-« Tu es en retard sœurette… »

-« Mais je suis là Zelena. Et ne m'appelle pas sœurette. Nous partageons peut-être la même mère, seulement nous n'avons rien en commun. »

Les yeux de Zelena ainsi que son sourire se teintèrent de méchanceté.

-« Je vais me faire un plaisir… De te détruire Regina. »

Regina leva la main, et le câble électrique qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa sœur lâcha, faisant ainsi tomber les feux tricolores. Zelena d'un ample mouvement balaya l'objet, le faisant s'échouer près d'Emma et de Killian qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras, tout en la protégeant avec son manteau, des éclats. Toutes les personnes étant effrayées, se hâtèrent de s'éparpiller afin de laisser libre champs aux deux combattantes. Elles se tournaient autour, jusqu'à ce que Zelena prise d'une colère folle envoie Regina dans le pare-brise d'une voiture.

-« Regina ! » s'écria Mary Margaret.

Emma se dégagea des bras protecteurs de Hook et voulu porter secours à Regina. Mais celui-ci la retint.

-« C'est leur combat, on ne peut pas intervenir. » la raisonna-t-il.

Emma hocha la tête compréhensive, et regarda impuissante à la scène.

Regina se releva tant bien que mal, son dos la faisant souffrir et avança déterminée à en finir. Elle rassembla ses mains et créa une boule de magie en fusion. Elle la projeta vers Zelena qui dans un geste de la main parvint sans difficultés, à la faire disparaître. Elle prit ensuite Regina à la gorge tout en la soulevant légèrement du sol. Emma, Clochette, Mary Margaret, David ainsi que tous les autres habitants de Storybrook étaient soucieux pour Regina. Zelena sourit et la projeta ensuite vers la tour, l'envoyant fracasser la grande horloge.

-« Mon dieu… » Murmura Emma.

Regina grimaça en effectuant une tentative de se relever. Elle n'en eu pas le temps car Zelena venait d'atterrir près d'elle.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » Demanda Regina, intriguée par autant de haine.

Une grimace de rage et de colère à peine contenue défigura le visage de Zelena.

-« Tu as eu tout ce que je souhaitais avoir… Et ceux sans même le savourer, ou bien même le désirer. »

-« Alors tue-moi. » Rétorqua Régina.

-« Ce n'est pas mon but… Je veux te détruire. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin de ton cœur. »

Et sur ces mots, elle plongea la main dans la poitrine de Regina. Pliée en deux par la douleur que ce geste faisait ressentir, elle fut dans l'incapacité d'esquisser le moindre geste.

-« Ou est ton cœur !? » Hurla Zelena.

-« Une chose que ma mère m'a enseignée. Ne jamais apporter ton cœur dans un combat de sorcière. Elle te l'aurait également enseignée, si elle ne t'avait pas abandonnée. »

Zelena dans un cri de rage fit apparaître son balai et s'envola immédiatement. Regina s'effondra contre la rambarde de l'escalier pour reprendre son souffle. Aussitôt des voix se firent entendre.

- Regina? » cria Emma, du bas des escaliers.

Une fois arrivée au niveau de la Reine, elle s'agenouilla.

-« Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Emma, soucieuse.

-« Je suis en vie. » répondit l'intéressée.

Doucement, Regina se releva avec l'aide de David et de Killian.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » interrogea le pirate.

La Reine se tourna vers le ciel, endroit où Zelena avait disparue.

-« Mon cœur. »

Emma et Mary Margaret se regardèrent, ne parvenant pas à saisir le sens de tout cela.

-« Mais pourquoi faire ? »

-« Avec le courage qu'elle t'a subtilisé, lorsqu'elle t'a fait boire ton café, David quand elle était votre sage-femme et mon cœur, je dirais que ça ressemble à des ingrédients. »

-« Une nouvelle malédiction ? Que peut-elle faire de plus ? On est à Storybrook, nous avons perdus une année… Que peut-elle faire de plus ? » Questionna Hook.

Chacun le regarda, tous dans l'incapacité de lui apporter une réponse.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà ce chapitre 4, qui est en retard et pardon pour ceci, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir dire un jour précis pour poster mes chapitres. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y aura un chapitre chaque semaine ! :)

J'essaie de suivre la chronologie des évènements de la série, tout en les modifiant parfois pour tout de même faire avancer mon histoire entre les couples annoncés ! Voilà pardonnez moi pour les fautes que j'ai pu faire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Si vous avez des remarques, n'hésitez surtout pas ! :)

* * *

-« Killian ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et son visage s'adoucit considérablement en voyant Emma.

-« Oui princesse ? »

Emma fit un sourire montrant sa joie mais laissa transparaître également sa gêne.

-« Je me demandais, tu aurais un peu de temps ? »

-« Pour toi, j'ai l'éternité » dit-il d'un ton enjôleur, tout en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Emma éclata de rire et hocha la tête en l'invitant à le suivre. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans le silence, longeant le quai, observant la mer. Ils savouraient ces rares moments, où ils étaient seuls. Finalement Emma brisa le silence en prenant la parole :

-« J'ai demandé à Regina de m'apprendre la magie. Pour battre Zelena, il le faut. Elle ne pourra pas l'affronter seule. Et pour cela… J'aimerais que tu nous accompagnes. »

Hook tourna la tête dans sa direction, légèrement surpris par sa demande. Comprenant que cela venait provenait d'un sentiment de confiance, et que c'était très important pour Emma, il donna son accord.

-« Nous y allons maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui je dépose Henry chez David et Mary Margaret et on y va. » Répondit-elle, en lui souriant.

Killian fut plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Henry chez Granny's. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement, le jeune garçon appréciant Hook et vice versa. Ils le déposèrent ensuite chez les parents d'Emma et partirent ensuite tous les deux sous le regard bienveillant de Mary Margaret et celui intrigué de David.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? » Murmura Emma en sentant leurs regards.

Hook sourit et ne répondit rien. Ils allèrent retrouver Regina devant son caveau. Celle-ci se tenait devant la porte, adossée à la porte les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'elle entendit leur pas, elle se redressa. Emma remarqua les cernes et l'air épuisé de Regina et s'en inquiéta. Elle voulut demander à Regina si tout allait bien, mais celle-ci la devança :

-« Que fait-il là ? » Demanda Regina en haussant les sourcils, en fixant à la dérobée Hook.

-« Il m'accompagne. » Rétorqua Emma.

-« Oui je me doute bien, merci Emma » Dit d'un ton sarcastique Regina.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

-« Bon peu importe, venez. » Dit Regina.

Emma peu rassurée, sentit son cœur hésiter. Elle se sentit faiblir. Et si elle n'avait pas le potentiel auquel tout le monde s'attend ? A travers ses doutes et ses peurs, elle perçue une main se glisser dans la sienne, la serrant légèrement. A travers cette poigne, elle ressentait de la force ainsi que du courage. Plus confiante et plus rassurée, elle remercia Hook du regard et suivit Regina qui les regardait, une lueur mi sarcastique, mi malicieuse, brillant dans le regard. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient un long couloir ou toutes sortes d'objets étaient disposés, Regina lui ordonna :

-« Ne touche à rien surtout. »

-« Mais comment suis-je censé apprendre la magie si je ne peux rien toucher ? »

-« De la même façon que je l'ai fait avec Rumple. Nous allons créer une base solide et tenter de développer tes compétences au sol. »

Pendant que Regina lui expliquait le programme, Emma avait bel et bien décidée d'ignorer le conseil que lui avait donné Regina, en se décidant à regarder de plus près, une espèce de patte animale. Killian faillit éclater de rire en voyant Regina s'interrompre dans ses explications tout en foudroyant Emma du regard.

-« J'ai dit : Pas touche. »

Hook ne put retenir un petit rire mais s'interrompit aussi tôt lorsqu'il vit le regard de Regina qui n'engageait à rien de bon, s'il continuait à rire.

-« Qui garde Henry ? » lança Regina en ouvrant un coffre.

-« Je l'ai confié à Mary Margaret et à David. Mais sinon je l'aurais fait garder par Hook, s'il ne m'accompagnait pas. » Répondit Emma.

Regina se tourna vers Hook.

-« Vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers jours. » dit-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Killian jeta un coup d'œil à Emma et reporta son attention vers Regina.

-« J'aime beaucoup Henry et je pense que c'est réciproque. Du moins avec moi, il s'amuse. »

Regina ne semblant pas être en accord avec ça, se retourna vers Emma.

-« Il est enclin à la violence, il est impulsif et de plus il a un crochet à la pace de la main. »

Emma suite à cette remarque, fronça les sourcils et lui dit qu'elle faisait entièrement confiance au pirate. Fuyant le regard de Hook, elle continua.

-« Il m'a ramené à Storybrook, alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé. »

Regina tout en parcourant le contenu de son coffre, secoua la tête l'air exaspéré.

-« Mais bien sûr qu'il t'a ramené ! »

Killian se racla la gorge, l'air profondément gêné.

-« Bon, vous la faites cette séance de magie ? »

Regina ricana et tendit à Emma qui ne semblait toujours rien comprendre, un livre épais. Elle l'ouvrit et surprise par le contenu demanda :

-« Quelle langue est-ce que c'est ? De l'espagnol ? »

-« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre que faire des tapas, nous aidera à vaincre Zelena… Cependant on peut toujours essayer. Plus sérieusement, Emma nous ne sommes pas là pour cuisiner, mais pour pratiquer de la magie. C'est de l'elfique. »

Emma semblait tout à fait dépassée par les évènements. Killian arriva derrière elle, et lui pressa l'épaule, pour lui témoigner son soutien.

-« Je ne vais jamais y parvenir… Il n'y a pas d'autres méthodes, plus douces que Rumple pouvait utiliser ? »

Regina fut traversée par un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

-« Rumple ne supportait pas les imbéciles, et ne dorlotait pas ses élèves. Si tu apprenais à nager mais que tu n'y parvenais pas, c'est simple, tu te noyais. »

Elle replaça le livre dans le coffre, observa Emma.

-« C'est tout. »

Emma ne put prononcer un mot, qu'elle et Killian ainsi que Regina disparurent dans un nuage de fumée violette. L'instant d'après Emme se trouvait sur un pont en bois branlant, suspendu à une hauteur vertigineuse. Hook se figea et se tourna vers Regina.

-« Mais tu es folle !? » S'exclama-t-il.

La Reine se contenta de sourire et de regarder Emma.

-« Ta magie s'est toujours réveillée grâce à tes instincts. Mettons donc cela en pratique.»

Le pont se balançait dangereusement au rythme du vent violent. Emma terrifiée, ne put faire autre chose que se cramponner aux cordes qui maintenaient le pont.

-« Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Tu vois bien qu'elle ne peut rien faire dans ces circonstances ! » Hurla Killian.

Regina agacée, n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle se contenta de lever la main et un filet de magie s'en échappa. Il se dirigea vers le cordage auxquels Emma se retenait. Hook était paniqué. Il voulait aider Emma mais savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, n'ayant pas de magie en lui. De plus, rationnel il se dit que Regina n'avait rien à gagner à laisser Emma mourir.

-« Regina, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire là ? » Cria Emma paniquée.

-« Eh bien... de la magie. Sauve le pont. Sauve-toi ! »

Et sur ces mots, les cordes cédèrent et le pont lâcha, entrainant Emma dans sa chute.

-« Emma ! » Le hurlement d'horreur de Killian avait résonné dans toute la vallée.

Regina manifesta son inquiétude à travers son visage. Mais elle se reprit bien vite en observant ce que venait de faire Emma. En effet, poussée par ses instincts, la Sauveuse ne s'était pas contentée de remettre les cordes en état comme le lui avait demandé Regina. Elle avait reconstitué le pont de telle sorte qu'elle puisse se tenir dessus. Sans un mot, elle marcha d'un pas tremblant sous le regard soulagé et ahuri de Hook et sous le regard empli de colère de Regina. Emma s'accorda quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-« pourquoi tu es colère ? Parce que je n'ai pas fait ce que tu m'as ordonné de faire ? »

-« Non, je suis en colère du gâchis que tu fais de ton potentiel. »

Emma fit la grimace et se tourna vers Hook. Ce qu'elle vit la perturba. Il semblait bouleversé, en proie à une grande émotion. Ses yeux étaient brillants, ses mains tremblaient. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'Emma le dévisageait, il se racla la gorge, se recomposa tant bien que mal un masque froid et s'enfuit. Sourd à l'appel d'Emma, il s'enfonça dans les bois afin de respirer à nouveau. Emma se tourna ensuite vers Regina.

-« Je retourne au village. »

Regina acquiesça et laissa partir Emma qui était déjà perdue dans ses pensées.

-« Incroyable votre Majesté ! »

Regina eut un petit sursaut avant de se retourner vers l'endroit où se tenait Robin.

-« Que faites-vous là ? »

-« Je m'entrainais à chasser, ou plutôt à tirer dans le cas où Zelena réapparaitrait. Mais j'ai terminé. »

Regina commença à marcher pour rentrer. Elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose, c'était de se faire couler un bon bain chaud dans lequel elle pourrait enfin se détendre. Elle se reprit en sentant la main de  
Robin se poser sur sa joue. Surprise par le geste, elle n'esquissa aucun geste.

-« Vous avez l'air fatiguée Regina. » murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

L'usage de son prénom et la chaleur de sa main, la fit fondre. Elle se sentit rougir et balbutia :

-« Je…Non…Euh, tout va bien merci Robin. »

Elle se dégagea doucement et continua à marcher.

-« Vous me devez toujours un verre ! »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-« Allons le prendre maintenant, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Et c'est avec enthousiasme, qu'ils s'en allèrent, oubliant pendant un instant leurs soucis. Ne prêtant pas attention aux yeux bleus-gris, brillant de haine et de colère, qui les observaient derrière un arbre.


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà pour cette soirée, je vous poste un chapitre venant tout droit de mon imagination ! Dès demain je regarde le nouvel épisode et je ferais l'écriture du prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de soirée.

Ps: pardonnez moi pour les fautes commises (s'il y en a n'hésitez pas à le dire) et si vous avez des choses à dire, n'hésitez pas également ! :)

* * *

Le petit café résonnait des rires provenant de Regina. Robin souriait plongeant son regard dans celui de Regina. Elle semblait tellement libre. Depuis qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, la Reine semblait plus détendue, plus heureuse. En l'observant, Il ressentit l'envie de l'embrasser. De sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. De serrer son corps dans ses bras, de le ressentir.

-« Robin ? Tout va bien ? »

La voix de Regina interrogatrice, le fit reprendre ses esprits.

-« Euh… Oui tout va bien merci ! » Tenta-t-il de se reprendre.

Il reçut un sourire de sa part et prit une gorgée de son café, tout en continuant sa discussion avec Regina.

Pendant ce temps-là, Emma cherchait toujours le pirate à travers la forêt. Elle se sentait perdue dans ses émotions. Neal venant tout juste de mourir, elle ne se sentait pas prête à mettre son cœur à découvert. Seulement n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Ce qu'elle avait pu voir lors de sa leçon de magie avec Regina, dans le regard de Killian l'avait secoué.

-« Killian ! » hurla-t-elle.

Son appel résonna à travers les arbres, les bruissements de ceux-ci furent sa seule réponse. Commençant peu à peu à s'inquiéter pour Killian, elle continua sa traversée. Killian pendant ce temps-là, se tenait en haut de la falaise. Il était là debout, à observer le paysage magnifique qui s'étendait devant lui. Il y avait depuis belle lurette qu'il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments envers la belle blonde. Depuis longtemps qu'il rêvait d'Emma. Qu'il la désirait également. Il soupira et se mit à ricaner. Un pirate amoureux c'est le pompon, mais un pirate qui plaint, c'est la cerise sur le gâteau. Il secoua la tête et se retourna. Il fut aussitôt sur la défensive lorsqu'il vit Zelena.

-« Alors, beau pirate ? On médite ? »

Un sourire de mépris se dessina sur les lèvres de Killian.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Zelena sourit et se mit à marcher autour du bel homme.

-« Je m'ennuyais…alors j'ai eu envie de me dégourdir les jambes. Donc j'ai traîné ici et là… Et je tombe sur toi ! »

Hook regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune arme pour se défendre, aucune solution qui s'offrait à lui, qui pourrait lui permettre de s'en sortir. Zelena planta son regard dans celui paniqué du pirate. Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et haussa les épaules.

-« Je devais te voir. Pour te proposer un petit arrangement qui, je crois nous conviendrait à tous les deux. »

-« Qu'attends-tu de moi Zelena ? »

-« Rejoins-moi ». répondit-elle.

Sous l'œil interloqué de Hook, elle continua :

-« Je te propose de travailler pour moi, et en échange tu auras tout ce que tu peux désirer. »

Zelena s'arrêta brusquement et en un éclair, fut devant Hook. Elle le prit au menton et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Killian. Elle se rapprocha jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres. Elle les effleura, les caressa. Killian, ne chercha pas à cacher son dégoût. Même si Zelena n'était pas une femme horrible à regarder, elle n'en restait pas moins une ennemie et ce n'était pas elle qui hantait ses nuits et ses journées, accessoirement. Brusquement elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Dans son baiser, la rage et le désir étaient maîtres. Il eut un mouvement de surprise et la repoussa avec une violence. Zelena faillit trébucher et le fixa hargneusement.

-« Pourquoi tu te refuses à moi ? » cracha-t-elle.

D'un air nonchalant, il haussa les épaules et lui rétorqua :

-« C'est très simple Zelena. Tu n'es pas intéressante à mes yeux. »

Les yeux de Zelena flamboyèrent de haine.

-« Tu ne me fais rien ressentir du tout, à part du mépris et de la haine. Parce que tu as essayé de tuer Emma. La femme que j'aime. » Continua-t-il.

-« Et pour qui tu resteras toujours fidèle quoi qu'il puisse arriver, bla bla bla. » dit Zelena d'un ton méprisant.

Hook se tut et observa Zelena, en souriant. L'air semblait vibrer de sa rage.

-« Très bien. Alors je vais te le faire regretter. »

Elle leva les mains et un filet de magie noire s'échappa de celles-ci. Elles se dirigèrent vers Hook et s'enroulèrent autour de celui-ci. Aussitôt il sentit une douleur fulgurante qui le plia en deux. Les flammes s'insinuèrent dans son corps et il ressentit des coups violents à l'intérieur de lui. Il serra les dents avec une telle force, qu'il crut qu'elles allaient se briser, tout comme lui. Zelena fit un petit geste de la main, et Hook ne put retenir le hurlement de douleur lorsqu'il sentit ses os se briser. Zelena le regarda avec froideur avant de disparaître.

-« On se reverra bientôt mon pirate. »

Hook cracha du sang avec de s'effondrer pour de bon, sur le dos. Il regarda le ciel orangé, ayant une pensée pour Emma avant de fermer les yeux, laissant les ténèbres le submerger.

Emma poussa la porte du café. Elle salua chaleureusement Belle qui buvait son chocolat habituel et Elle regarda sa montre et avala une gorgée de son café. Belle s'approcha d'elle.

-« Comment tu vas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Emma haussa les épaules. Elle était rentrée tard hier soir et avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à dormir. La présence de ces cernes était la preuve de sa nuit blanche, pleine d'inquiétude.

-« Killian n'est pas rentré depuis hier. J'ai passé mon après-midi à le chercher et pourtant pas la moindre trace de lui. »

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et regarda Belle qui lui caressait le dos de la main dans un geste réconfortant.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, après ton petit-déjeuner nous irons ensemble tenter de le retrouver, d'accord ? » proposa-t-elle.

Emma lui sourit gentiment et la remercia du regard.

La porte claqua brutalement. Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante.

-« Mary Margaret ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'interpellée semblait paniquée et son regard tomba sur sa fille.

-« Emma… C'est Hook… »

Aussitôt le sang quitta le visage de la blonde. Son cœur cessa de battre pendant un instant. Et elle dut se soutenir à la table.

-« Où est-il ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Belle.

-« A l'hôpital, au service des urgences. Je viens d'avoir Regina au téléphone, on n'en sait pas plus.»

Emma se précipita, les deux jeunes femmes sur ses talons. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle traversa les couloirs telle une tornade. Arrivée au service ou se trouvait Hook, elle tomba sur David, Régina et Robin.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » cria-t-elle, l'hystérie pointant dans sa voix.

Regina, soucieuse s'approcha d'Emma.

-« Ce matin Robin était parti s'entraîner à tirer sur la falaise. Il l'a découvert là-bas… On ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a exactement, nous l'avons apporté en urgence ici. On soupçonne sans aucun doute Zelena. Son corps laissait échapper des filaments de magie qui est propre à Zelena. Il était à moitié mort Emma. Si Robin ne l'avait pas découvert… »

Emma avait porté les mains à sa bouche, l'air horrifié. Elle se mit dos aux autres et inspira un bon coup.

-« Vous êtes là pour Killian Hook ? » Demanda l'infirmière.

Les six personnes hochèrent la tête.

-« Venez donc avec moi, je vais vous emmener voir le médecin qui s'est occupé de lui. »

Ils suivirent l'infirmière à travers les longs couloirs blancs. Ils arrivèrent devant une chambre où les attendait le docteur.

-« Bonsoir. Je dois vous féliciter Mr Hood. Si vous n'avez pas été présent ce matin… »

Sous les regards désapprobateurs de son auditoire, il s'arrêta.

-« Hum… Il a les côtes brisées, de multiples contusions et d'innombrables coupures. Il a également été touché à la tête. Il est dans le coma. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez. »

Regina se tourna vers la Sauveuse et la prit dans ses bras.

-« Emma ? Nous reviendrons quand tu le souhaiteras, s'il y a besoin, préviens nous. » Dit-elle d'un ton doucereux.

Elle prit la main de Robin et commença à s'en aller. Mary Margaret et David la serrèrent dans leur bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Belle l'embrassa également avant de suivre les autres. Une fois seule, Emma souffla et posa la main sur la poignée avant de pousser la porte. Elle le vit. Etendu, aussi pâle que ses draps. Ses bras, ses côtes ainsi que sa tête étaient entourés de bandages. Ceux de sa tête s'arrêtaient en dessous de ses yeux le laissant dans le noir. Elle se planta devant le lit et le contourna pour venir s'asseoir près de Hook. Pour seul bruit, le bip des appareils. Emma le regarda et les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle éclata en sanglots tout en serrant la main de l'homme étendu dans la sienne. Une fois ses pleurs calmés, Emma caressa le visage de Hook avec une infinie tendresse. Elle se leva un peu et se pencha vers les lèvres du pirate. Elle l'embrassa, faisant passer tous les sentiments qu'elle pouvait ressentir envers l'homme, qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade.

-« Je te le promets Killian, que cette sorcière va payer pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle me le paiera. »

Elle se leva, essuya les dernières larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues et caressa la joue de Killian une dernière fois. Sur son visage on pouvait voir de la détermination, de la colère ainsi qu'une soif de vengeance. Elle referma la porte, et quitta l'hôpital. Son pas déterminé résonna sur le parking vide de l'hôpital.


	6. Chapter 6

Voici un nouveau chapitre pour clôturer cette soirée ( du moins pour moi :))! Tout d'abord je voudrais te remercier Choops, pour tes reviews ! Alors pour te répondre, il est vrai que j'ai beaucoup (trop) suivie la série, donc sur tes conseils, je prend mon envol et n'en ferait qu'à ma tête en espérant, bien évidemment que ça continue à vous plaire :) ! Ensuite ne t'en fais pas, il y aura **toujours** un happy end pour mes (si seulement !) persos ! :) Juste qu'ils passeront par des hauts et des bas mais c'est ce qui fait l'histoire après tout ! En ce qui concerne Lady Oscar, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quand est-ce que je la débuterais... Mais c'est pour très bientôt ! :) Voilà j'espère avoir apporté les réponses que tu attendais, en te remerciant encore pour tes encouragements ! :) Je remercie également ceux qui me suivent, ça fait plaisir et ça encourage à continuer ! :)  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture, une bonne soirée et à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre ! :)

Ps: Pardonnez les fautes s'il y en a et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

-« Je ne trouve pas Emma ! »

David s'interrompit dans la discussion qu'il entretenait avec Ruby et se tourna vers sa femme.

-« Calme toi mon amour… » Lui chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, tâchant ainsi de la réconforter.

Paniquée, la jeune femme fit ce que son mari lui conseilla et tenta de reprendre ses esprits.

-« J'ai été partout… Dans tous les lieux où j'étais susceptible de la trouver… Elle n'est nulle part ! »

David fronça les sourcils et un air d'inquiétude se peignit sur son visage.

-« Bon, hier lorsque nous sommes partis de l'hôpital, elle semblait vouloir y passer la nuit… »

-« Elle n'y est pas restée toute la nuit… »

David sembla pensif un instant et se releva.

-« Ruby, je peux solliciter ton aide ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête vivement.

-« Je vais aller chercher un vêtement d'Emma, avec Ruby on va la chercher, tâche de te calmer, ce n'est pas bon pour toi et le bébé… »

Mary Margaret, releva la tête et ses interlocuteurs, virent qu'elle avait les yeux humides.

-« Et si elle était partie…se venger ? »

Une grimace vint déformer le beau visage de David.

-« Je n'exclue pas cette supposition, et si c'est le cas, je préfère savoir à quoi m'attendre. »

La cloche du café sonna. Les trois personnes, se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants qui n'étaient autre que Regina et Robin.

-« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda Regina, en remarquant l'état de panique de Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret malgré son angoisse, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la proximité qu'il y avait entre La Reine et Robin.

-« Emma a disparue après notre départ de l'hôpital. » Répondit David.

-« Quoi ?! » S'écria Regina.

-« Avec Ruby on n'était sur le point de partir pour tenter de la pister. » rétorqua David.

Robin s'avança et proposa son aide, étant également un très bon chasseur. Regina le regarda en souriant avec une tendresse non dissimulée. David le remercia d'une poignée de main chaleureuse et fit un signe à Ruby. Ils quittèrent ensuite le café, promettant d'apporter des nouvelles le plus tôt possible. Après leur départ, Regina alla près de Mary Margaret qui ne cessait de la fixer.

-« Tout va bien Mary Margaret ? »

La jeune femme ne put retenir sa surprise face au ton gentil qu'avait employé la Méchante Reine. Celle-ci ignora la mimique de son ancienne ennemie.

-« Je pense que je vais aller voir comment se porte Hook. Tu viens avec moi ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait prudent que tu sois seule. On ne sait jamais, Zelena peut s'acharner sur n'importe qui. »

Mary Margaret ne put qu'hocher la tête et accompagna Regina.

Pendant ce temps-là à l'hôpital, dans une chambre occupée résonnait les bips incessants des machines. L'infirmière fit sa ronde habituelle et s'occupa de faire une toilette au pirate. Elle passait le gant de toilette, quand elle remarqua quelque chose du coin de l'œil. Un mouvement de doigts, à peine perceptible de la part de l'homme étendu. Elle posa ce qu'elle avait en main et se précipita chercher le médecin. Deux minutes plus tard, le médecin revenait et observa abasourdi un homme qui était réveillé, et qui le fixait l'air hagard.

-« Mr Hook ? Je suis le docteur Whale, vous me reconnaissez ? »

Le patient acquiesça lentement. Le docteur s'approcha de Killian.

-« Je vais faire quelques petits examens, pouvez-vous parler ? »

-« Oui. »

Le docteur eu un petit sourire satisfait et commença à poser des questions simples, pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait eu aucun dommage important. Soudain, la secrétaire pénétra dans la chambre.

-« Il y a la maire et une femme qui veulent voir Mr Hook. »

Une lueur d'espoir se mit à briller dans les yeux du pirate, espérant fortement voir Emma. Mais il désenchanta lorsqu'il vit que c'était sa mère. Celle-ci eu un petit rire.

-« Cache ta joie de me voir Killian ! »

-« Désolé, mais… » Tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-« Je sais, tu voulais voir Emma. »

Pour seule réponse, il cligna des yeux, sa tête le faisant légèrement mal.

-« Comment il va docteur Whale ? » Se renseigna Regina.

-« Il va bien, mais quelque chose m'étonne. A vrai dire je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez de retour parmi nous aussi rapidement… »

Hook regarda par la fenêtre, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure d'une voix enrouée.

-« J'ai rêvé d'Emma… Elle était magnifique, elle portait une robe blanche… On était sur une plage et elle riait aux éclats… Soudain elle s'est mise à courir vers moi, et m'a dit quelque chose… »

Mary Margaret posa une main chaude sur celle glacée de Hook.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Killian plongea son regard dans celui de Mary Margaret.

-« Elle m'a dit de ne pas la quitter, de rester près d'elle et ensuite elle… »

Il se toucha les lèvres en les caressant, ne laissant aucune place au doute. Mary Margaret observa le pirate et lui caressa le bras. Regina s'avança et annonça.

-« Hook, Emma… »

Le pirate tiré de ses pensées, releva brusquement la tête.

-« Quoi Emma ? Que s'est-il passé ? » La panique commençait à se faire sentir et le moniteur indiquant son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Le docteur Whale bondit et tenta de le calmer.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? » Cria Hook.

Mary Margaret et Regina ne surent quoi dire face à la réaction de Hook. Lui dissimuler la vérité pour son bien, ou alors la lui dévoiler. Elles ne purent se poser plus longuement la question, que Killian tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Les deux femmes, se tournèrent vers le Dr Whale qui tenait une seringue dans ses mains.

-« Il avait besoin de repos, revenez plus tard et si possible avec de bonnes nouvelles. »

Regina pinça les lèvres et se laissa entraîner par Mary Margaret. Elles se retrouvèrent dehors à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer à pied, cherchant Emma pour prêter main forte aux garçons.

Dans la forêt, un hurlement de loup se fit entendre. Les deux hommes qui étaient seuls, Ruby s'étant transformée pour chercher la disparue. Les hommes avaient pris la décision de chercher près de l'habitation de Zelena. Leur progression se fit silencieusement, ne pouvant se permettre de faire le moindre faux pas. Soudain un loup bondit devant eux. Ils se figèrent ne sachant s'ils devaient se mettre à courir ou s'ils pouvaient faire confiance à Ruby. Robin se tourna vers son compagnon dans l'attente d'une réponse. David lui intima de rester à sa place. Robin acquiesça et suivit ses conseils. Le loup s'approcha d'eux, grognant. La seconde d'après se tenait la jeune femme, souriante mais quelque peu dénudée. Aussitôt Robin et David se retournèrent pour lui laisser le temps de se rhabiller.

-« C'est bon les gars ! »

Les deux hommes soufflèrent et se retournèrent.

-« Alors ? Tu as pu trouver quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, la piste la plus fraîche que j'ai pu suivre était qu'elle revenait vers Storybrook. »

David observateur vit quelque chose sur le visage de Ruby.

-« Mais ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se fit grave et inquiet.

-« Elle n'était pas seule. Rumplestilskin l'accompagnait. »

-« On doit immédiatement rentrer au village. » S'écria Robin

-« Ruby il faut que tu retournes au village prévenir les autres ! »

Il finit à peine sa phrase, qu'elle s'éloignait sous sa forme de loup. Les deux hommes, la suivirent en courant. Lorsque Ruby arriva au village, elle reprit forme humaine et vit au loin Regina et Mary Margaret. Elle les appela. Elles se retournèrent et s'interrogea du regard. Quand la louve arriva, Mary Margaret remarqua son air affolé.

-« Que se passe-t-il Ruby ? » demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

-« Où est Robin… et David ? » Rajouta-t-elle.

Regina plus inquiète qu'elle ne voulait le montrer, avait osé poser la question. Ruby reprit son souffle et leur expliqua la situation. Après le récit de Ruby, David et Robin apparurent et se dirigèrent vers le groupe. Aussitôt Regina sous le regard interloqué de Ruby et de Mary Margaret, se précipita vers Robin. Emue, elle atterrie dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à rester loin de lui. Tout le temps où elle se trouvait en compagnie de Mary Margaret, cet homme hantait ses pensées. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait été morte d'inquiétude. Au plus profond d'elle, elle comprit. Les paroles de Clochette lui revinrent en mémoire. Son âme sœur, l'homme au tatouage… Son bonheur, sa destinée. Robin serra Regina contre lui. Ce qu'il avait pu remarquer dans les yeux de Regina l'avait remué. Il ignorait tout de ce qui s'était passé dans le royaume enchanté, le soir où Regina était venue dans la même taverne. Cependant il été au courant de tous les actes qu'elle a pu commettre. Si avant il la détestait pour ses actes vils et méchants, pour le malheur qu'elle a pu répandre, il a néanmoins découvert une femme magnifique, sensible cachant une lourde souffrance. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, depuis qu'il avait vu ses larmes couler, dans la forêt, c'était de la protéger comme elle le méritait. Mary Margaret et David échangèrent un regard heureux tandis que Ruby humait l'air.

-« On doit y aller ! Ils sont là ! »

Les deux amoureux, reprirent pieds et suivirent les autres. Ils débouchèrent sur la place devant la grande horloge. Un attroupement s'était formé. A force de pardon ils arrivèrent au centre de la foule.

-« Roland ! »

Le cri de Regina se mêla à celui de Robin, mort d'inquiétude pour son fils. A côté d'eux, Mary Margaret avait crié le prénom de sa fille qui se tenait près de Roland.

-« J'avais une course à faire et voici ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Emma se tourna vers ses parents et les rassura du regard.

-« Je l'ai vu tout seul dans les bois, il se promenait, je ne voulais que sa sécurité. »

Robin s'avança.

-« Relâche mon fils, Rumplestilskin. »

Le ténébreux sourit et leva la main. Roland ainsi qu'Emma furent libérées. Le petit garçon se précipita tout de suite vers son père. Regina caressa la joue de Roland et reporta son attention vers le Ténébreux.

-« Rumplestilskin, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? »

-« Tu le sais ma chère. Ton cœur »

-« Non ! » Hurla Regina.

Dans un nuage de fumée noire, Rumple s'évapora.

-« Oh, Emma on était mort d'inquiétude, que faisais-tu ? » dirent ses parents tout en l'enlaçant.

Emma se racla la gorge et se dégagea.

-« Je voulais trouver un moyen de venir à bout de Zelena. Après avoir passé, la nuit à l'hôpital, je suis partie me promener dans les bois. Il était très tôt et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je devais… Trier mes sentiments. »

Mary Margaret lui caressa la joue et l'incita à poursuivre son récit.

-« J'ai ensuite entendu des pleurs dans les bois et j'ai trouvé ton fils Robin, il avait un sac noir à la main et le Ténébreux, en avait après le sac. Je suis allée à son encontre et lui ai donné le sac. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi important. »

Elle se tourna vers Regina qui était dos à eux. Elle se retourna vers eux et leur sourit.

-« Ne t'en fais pas tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. »

-« Regina je suis tellement désolé ! » S'écria Robin en s'avançant.

Regina secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

-« Regina ! »

Elle se retourna une dernière fois et dit à Emma :

-« Killian est réveillé. »

Et elle disparue. Emma embrassa ses parents et se dirigea en courant vers l'hôpital. Peu à peu la foule se dissipa. Dans son salon Regina laissait couler des larmes. Des larmes de peur, de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Pourquoi Zelena lui en voulait-elle à ce point ? Que s'était-il passé ? D'un geste rageur, elle essuya ses larmes et s'allongea dans l'espoir de se reposer.

Emma courait vers l'hôpital, arrivée devant l'établissement, elle poussa les portes et tenta de se reprendre. D'un pas pressé, elle atteignit la porte de chambre où se trouvait Hook. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et hésita un instant. Finalement, elle poussa la porte. Hook releva la tête de sa gelée et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire éblouissant.

-« Princesse ! »

Emma referma la porte en souriant tendrement.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà pour cette soiré, un nouveau chapitre ! :) Je vais remercier Mogo pour ta review ainsi que Choops ! :) Recevoir tes reviews me fait vraiment plaisir et c'est donc pour cela que je te pardonne bien évidemment xD ! En tout cas, je te dis un grand merci pour tes encouragements ! :) je remercie également les autres pour leurs encouragements ! et je vais vous souhaiter une lecture qui j'espère, sera bonne et une bonne soirée ! :)

ps: pardonnez les fautes ! :/

**Chapitre 7 **

Emma s'avança vers Killian. Elle prit place sur le lit, près du pirate, qui ne s'arrêtait pas de sourire. A son tour, elle lui adressa un sourire et prit la parole :

-« Comment tu vas ? »

Killian tenta de se redresser, mais une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage et aussitôt Emma se releva, en lui intimant de ne pas bouger. Elle le recoucha et par ce geste, parvint à se retrouva très proche du pirate et le rouge lui monta au visage. Son regard dériva sur les lèvres du pirate, et elle éprouva l'envie de les embrasser. Killian vit le trouble passer sur le visage de sa bien-aimée, il observa les joues rouges d'Emma, il rêvait de passer ses mains dans la longue chevelure magnifique, d'embrasser ses lèvres qui le rendaient fou. Cependant il était conscient que son cœur n'était pas encore prêt… Il le savait au plus profond de lui qu'il devait attendre, seulement combien de temps devrait-il patienter ? Resterait-elle toujours à Storybrook ? Il la désirait tellement l'avoir à ses côtés pour toujours… Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne serait jamais égoïste au point de lui imposer de rester avec lui, si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ce serait donc le cœur brisé, qu'il la laisserait partir. Il reporta son attention vers Emma qui était également pensive. Killian esquissa un petit sourire et se rapprocha un peu plus, son souffle se mêlant à celui de la jeune femme.

-« Alors princesse ? » susurra-t-il.

Cela lui fit reprendre ses esprits car son regard qui s'était perdu, revint à la normal et elle se redressa. Mentalement il se traita d'imbécile, car il avait très certainement loupé une occasion de l'embrasser. Il se recoucha, frustré. Emma se leva et annonça son départ. Il hocha la tête et la vit s'éloigner.

-« Attends… »

Elle se retourna et haussa les sourcils lui donnant un air interrogateur.

-« Que se passe-t-il dehors ? »

Emma les mains dans les poches, se rembrunit et lui expliqua la situation.

-« Ce n'est pas glorieux, on ignore quel est le but de Zelena… De plus elle semble s'attaquer à n'importe qui, quand elle en a envie… Alors tout le monde est sur la réserve. Ils ont peur… »

Killian s'inquiétait au fil du récit que lui tenait Emma.

-« Il faut que je sorte, je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire. »

Déterminé, il commençait à se débrancher, sourd aux protestations d'Emma. Une fois debout, il enleva la blouse d'hôpital, qu'il ne supportait plus. Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'Emma n'était pas partie. Elle semblait même plutôt en colère. Connaissant l'effet que cela pouvait produire sur Emma, il demanda prudemment :

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

La dite Emma se planta devant un Killian qui n'en menait pas large, en sous-vêtements mais il releva néanmoins la tête dans un dernier acte de courage.

-« Il y a que tu ne dois pas sortir dans ton état. »

Killian, fronça les sourcils et la fit reculer contre le mur l'encerclant de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir.

-« Mais je ne peux pas rester à rien faire dans cette chambre ! Sachant ce qu'il se passe dehors, je m'inquiéterais éternellement pour toi. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser seule… »

Il avait lâché la moitié de ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il la lâcha et se rhabilla, il se dirigea vers la porte. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait troublée.

-« Et je trouve que leur repas sont vraiment immondes. »

Emma éclata de rire et le suivit, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait convaincre le pirate qui se trouver être très buté quand il le décidait.

Regina se promenait à travers la forêt et s'arrêta dans une carrière et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle releva la tête et observa le soleil qui se couchait. Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour arrêter toutes les manigances de Zelena. Pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Elle ne voulait plus que quiconque soit blessé. Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution. Elle devait aller régler tout ça, elle-même… Cependant pour avoir une chance d'éliminer Zelena, il lui fallait le miroir des âmes. Le miroir des âmes était un objet extrêmement puissant mais aussi dangereux. Il permettait à celui qui le manipulait d'ouvrir un passage, dans un monde inconnu. Personne n'en était jamais ressorti. Ni celui qui l'ouvrait, ni celui qui y était envoyé. Tout à coup, elle perçue le bruit d'une branche qui se brisait. Un sourire se dessina sur son beau visage :

-« Ça devient une habitude, que vous me suiviez comme ça partout. »

Robin sortit des fourrés et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Dans un premier temps, il fut incapable de prononcer un mot, car il avait en face de lui, une des plus belles scènes que sa vie pouvait lui apporter. Regina assise, magnifique dans un coucher de soleil. Les rayons lui donnaient des reflets saisissants, le vent dansait dans ses cheveux. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de la jeune femme. Regina ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle était là, paisible.

-« Je suis tellement désolé Regina… » Commença-t-il.

L'Homme fut interrompu lorsqu'il vit que Regina se redressait. Il fit de même et ils se retrouvèrent face à face. La jeune femme arborait un sourire presque triste, pensa Robin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et le prit par le col de son blouson avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et savoura le baiser. Il la rapprocha davantage en la prenant dans ses bras. Leur baiser renfermait tellement de passion, de désir contenu. Regina le souffle coupé se détacha petit à petit de Robin. Elle se recula et passa une main amoureuse sur la joue de Robin. Il allait parler mais elle l'en empêcha.

-« J'ai pris un mauvais chemin, Robin. J'aurais dû te rencontrer plus tôt… Peut-être nous n'en serions pas là, à présent. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret… Ne pas être rentrée dans cette taverne. »

Et elle disparue. Robin qui n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'avait dit la femme avait, cependant quelque chose dans son ton, qui lui avait déplu. Une sorte d'adieu. Il retourna d'un pas pressé vers Storybrook.

Belle se leva précipitamment lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de verre brisé dans l'avant boutique. Elle se précipita et ne vit qu'un coffre qu'elle n'avait jamais pu ouvrir, celui-ci étant protégé par une magie très puissante. Elle put apercevoir que la porte avait été ouverte sans difficultés. Belle fronça les sourcils, sentant un mauvais présage arriver. Elle prit son manteau et envoya un message à Emma, lui disant de la retrouver au café de Granny.

-« Bonjour Belle, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda une voix essoufflée.

Belle se retourna et vit Emma. Elle était arrivée un quart d'heure après avoir vu le message. Killian se tenait derrière elle, avec David qui le fixait d'un air suspicieux et Mary Margaret souriante mais ayant tout de même une petite lueur d'inquiétude flottant dans le regard. Ils s'installèrent comme ils purent autour de la table.

-« Tout à l'heure, j'étais dans l'arrière-boutique quand j'ai entendu un bruit. J'ai été voir mais il n'y avait personne. Il y avait juste un coffre d'ouvert. »

Elle prit une gorgée et continua.

-« Le coffre contenait, d'après mon inventaire, ce qu'on appelle le miroir des âmes. Seulement je n'ai que ça comme information valable. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas quelque chose de dangereux à manipuler. »

Emma regarda ses parents et d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent.

« Tout d'abord, nous allons tous nous reposer, on a tous besoin de sommeil. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Belle.

-« Belle tu peux continuer à chercher s'il te plaît ? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête et finit sa tasse de café avant de partir, afin de continuer ses recherches.

-« On va tous chercher. Si Belle n'a rien pu trouver, on a des chances pour que l'un de nous puisse dénicher des informations sur ce qu'est le miroir des âmes. Demain matin, j'irais voir Regina pour voir si elle connaît quelque chose. »

Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea en compagnie de Killian, vers la maison de la maire. Elle frappa à la porte mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle se tourna vers le pirate qui hocha les épaules et qui la dépassa pour crocheter la porte. Soudain une voix les interrompit.

-« Elle n'est pas là ? »

Emma et Killian sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un même mouvement.

-« Robin, que fais-tu là ? » Demanda Killian en s'approchant de son ami.

Celui-ci le salua et salua également Emma.

-« Je venais voir Regina… »

Emma hocha la tête et se retourna vers la porte close.

-« On va forcer la porte. »

-« Pas besoin, princesse… J'ai la clef. »

Emma se tourna vers le pirate et lui prit la clef des mains en lui souriant. Elle ouvrit la porte et le silence et l'absence de la jeune femme lui sauta comme une évidence. Ils passèrent dans le salon et montèrent à l'étage.

-« Elle n'a même pas dormi ici… » Murmura Emma en observant le lit parfaitement fait, de la Reine. »

Killian s'avança et prit des enveloppes qui se trouvaient sur le bureau.

-« Apparemment elle nous a laissé un cadeau. »

Il ouvrit une enveloppe et ils purent la lire.

-« Mon dieu… » Murmura Emma, anéantie.

Regina se tenait devant la maison de Zelena. Elle regarda sa montre et se dit que les instructions qu'elle avait laissées devaient être à cette heure, lues. Elle caressa d'un geste qui se voulait rassurant le miroir qui se trouvait entre ses mains et d'un pas déterminé, avança vers la demeure sinistre qui se dressait devant elle.


	8. Info

Bonsoir,

Je vous écris un message pour vous dire que je suis désolée de ne pas poster de nouveau chapitre… En ce moment, je suis très occupée et fatiguée… Donc le chapitre 8 n'arrivera qu'en fin de semaine, car je serais un peu plus libre… Merci aux nouveaux qui me suivent, ainsi que nanou0508 pour tes rewiews auxquelles je répondrais, lors de la publication de mon nouveau chapitre.

Merci et désolé pour ce retard, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée !


End file.
